After All
by notall
Summary: After Owen kissed her, and 'played doctor with her', Gwen had have him. How could she have resisted?


First he kissed her in that cabinet when Lisa had been hunting them. Then told everyone about it. And then he'd played doctor with her when she'd been shot, and Gwen had to admit, she was incredibly turned in by it. But she told herself, no, she would not go to him. She tried to be strong. But she _wanted _him, so badly. And she knew he would have no objections. So she went to him. She drove to his flat, and knocked on his door.  
>He answered, wearing nothing but boxer shorts.<br>"Yeah?" he asked, squinting in the light coming in from the hall.  
>Gwen had thought about what she would say on the way here, but she couldn't think of anything. So she kissed him. She was uncertain at first, but then he pulled her into the flat, and that was it. There was no way she was going back after that. He broke the kiss, and stepped away, motioning for her to follow him. And she followed him, through a door, into a dark room. She couldn't see, and she squinted into the darkness. She started as she felt hands on her shoulders, and then she realized they were his. She turned to him, her lips seeking his, and finding them as he backed her up against a wall, holding her wrists above her head.<br>"Am I right that you came here to fuck me?" he murmured in her ear, as he let go of her wrists, and his hands moved down, inches away from where she wanted them, where she itched to feel them.  
>She shuddered at that, and she couldn't seem to find her voice to speak. She nodded.<br>"Will you say it?" he asked. His hands moved to her belt. "Will you say you want me?"  
>"Ahh," was all she could manage. His hands moved up again as he slid them up her shirt. She gasped, shivering at the feel of his hands on her. "Say it," he said, his hand teasing her taut nipple.<br>"I- I- ohhh," she moaned as his hand moved down, stroking her womanhood through her jeans.  
>"You what?" he asked.<br>"I want you," she whispered. His hand left her breast as he knelt down, undoing her belt and pushing her pants down, bunching them around her ankles. She shivered in the cold, and moaned in need. He stood, grabbed her around her shoulders and dragged her over to the bed that she could see now that her eyes had adjusted to the dark. She fell backwards onto it.  
>"Sit up," he instructed. She did so, and he pulled her shirt off so she was wearing nothing but her undergarments. He pushed her back, crawling between her legs. She moaned, feeling him so close to her.<br>He reared up, taking her with him, and reached behind, unclasping her bra and sliding it off. His mouth went to her breasts, tongue stroking a nipple as his hands stroked up and down her torso. He bit down gently, and Gwen moaned again, more loudly this time. His mouth moved down, tongue flicking at her naval as his hands went to her knickers. He pulled them down, and Gwen gasped, clutching the sheets to keep herself from crying out. She was desperate for him, but he was going to take his time. His tongue flicked out, licking her wet slit. He glanced up, pleased with the reaction that got out of her. He parted her lips with his thumb, pushing his tongue inside her. She cried out, back arcing. He took his mouth away, eliciting a moan of protest from her which died in her throat as he plunged a finger inside her. She panted, clutching the sheets so hard that her knuckles whitened. He crooked the finger back, and she cried out again, spasming into his hand. He fucked her with the finger, watching her melt under his administration. He added another finger, and she rocked beneath him, all but sobbing in pleasure.  
>When he thought she was close to coming, he pulled both fingers out abruptly.<br>"Don't stop," she gasped to him.  
>"Do you want me to continue?" he purred in her ear.<br>"Yes," she said.  
>"Say please," he whispered in her ear.<br>"Please," she said.  
>"Please what?" he asked.<br>"Take me," she said. He grabbed her hands roughly, pinning them above her head.  
>"Like this?" he said, slamming his hips against hers hard. She gasped.<br>"Yes. Yes, like that," she gasped.  
>"You want me to fuck you, hard and fast, so you come screaming to the rafters?" he asked.<br>She nodded.  
>"Beg for me," he said,<br>"Please," she begged. "I need you, please."  
>He grunted, wondering how much longer he could play this game. He loved seeing her like this, reduced so low as to be begging him to fuck her, but he wanted to fuck her so badly. He wanted to hear her screaming his name as she came around him.<br>"Say my name," he said. "Beg me."  
>"Owen please, I want you. PLEASE!" she screamed out the last word in frustration.<br>That was all he needed. He guided himself in, and thrust into her, hard, and fast, as he held her wrists above her head. She moaned, crying out, as she brought her legs up, hooking them over his back. He cried out as her walls closed around him, near strangling his cock.  
>"Owen!" she yelled his name out, coming around him as he hit some spot deep inside her, pushing her over the edge. He came a into her a moment later, his cry of pleasure less audible than hers.<br>He rolled off and lay next to her, panting in the dark.  
>"I told you I'd make you scream," he said, looking over at her. She looked back at him, and giggled.<br>"What is it? What's funny?" he asked.  
>"Nothing," she said, still giggling. "Nothing at all."<p> 


End file.
